Because It Had To Be
by GIRL OF PARADISE
Summary: Because it has to be this way, it was always meant to after all- They had all known it but had digressed, unfortunately.


Because it _had_ to be this way, it fucking _has to._

Aomine can't help but looked conflicted at Kagami as they stare at each other, both pleading but for completely different reasons.

Aomine pleads for understanding and Kagami pleads for- _for something._

_Don't leave me p-please._

He forces himself to look away and sneak a glance at Kuroko but their eyes meet and he understands everything again, his reason, his purpose, and the _why_ of why he left. Because he can see the doubt and shaky fear in Tetsu's eyes, like he was recalling a horrible nightmare –which is more of a memory-. Eyes that are clouded with raw _fear _and Tetsu's shoulder are ever-so-slightly shaking and he can't help but want to embrace Tetsu and fend away all his fears.

Aomine closes his eyes and he's filled with memories of the time he's spent with both of them; the together times and the alone times. He grounds his teeth together and turns away from Kuroko's gaze to look at Kagami, _one last time_, he thinks to himself.

He's assaulted with a look of understanding and sadness that makes his insides coil up painfully and he hates himself for it, he fucking _loves _Tetsu but then again he thought he loved Kise. Then he caused this whole damn thing by doing _this _with Taiga when he already had Tetsu. The love he feels for both of them is forbidden and he can't tell if it's even worse that they feel the same for him, it _rips _and _tears_ at his heart and soul but he **has** to choose –if not for himself then for them, because Kami knows they deserve to know-.

He knows that what he feels for Kagami is strong and that things would be oh so easy but he thinks of Kuroko, who has _nothing and no one_ –since he had even taken Kagami from him- Aomine feels a piece of him die when he recalls how broken and detached Kuroko had looked when he gazed at Aomine and Kise. Back in the days when Kise was interested and had him wrapped around his fingers tightly –it caused him to inwardly wince-.

Aomine hardens himself and _knows_ –No. Actually he _knew, _he_ fucking knew _it would end like this_\- _but he digressed and it ends up exactly like it _should have_ from the beginning but now he's hurt both of them –ruined what the two of them had-.

He stares at Kagami and his heartbreaking expression once more before tearing his gaze away and looking down, he speaks.

"_I'm sorry." _

He's suddenly aware of how hoarse he sounds and how dry his throat is –it's too fucking tight and the lump has grown bigger as though trying to stop the words that were _fated_ for this moment-

"But I…I have to stay with him, Taiga. H-he means _so_ _damn_ much to me. He needs me and I need him, I made a mistake when I left him for Kise a-and I can't do that to him, not again, not ever." He says firmly at the end looking up to meet Kagami's eyes that have steeled themselves into iron, it last for only a moment though because Kagami grins and he closes his eyes even though the smile doesn't meet them.

"Hahaha idiot!" he laughs but there's no mirth in his eyes, the red reappears from behind his eyelids.

"I-no what I means is…_Kuroko _deserves it, he deserves you, and I'm sure he'll take better care of you than I can, than anyone can." Kagami says his eyes soft –and so sorrowful- but they're not looking into Aomine's soul anymore instead they gaze past him straight into Kuroko's. The two of them are locked in eye contact, azure and scarlet, one that shows _nothing_ and another that understands _everything_ –Aomine later wonders what it meant, their gazes-

Kagami abruptly looks away and walks toward Aomine –Kuroko sucks in a breath- he sticks his hand out and Aomine looks at it questiongly but doesn't hesitate to take it in his own.

'_Ah, that's the feeling_' Kagami gives it a strong squeeze and can't help but smile when it's immediately met with a stronger squeeze in return but all too soon their hands return to their sides –reminding Kagami even more of what he'll never have-

"Oi Kuroko!" he shouts leaning slightly to look at him over Aomine's shoulder "You better take care of his sorry ass!" he says but it feels biter in his mouth and he can't help but turn quickly and run off.

Unwanted tears brim in the corner of his eyes but even so…he does not look back and he does not rub the tears away…simply because, he too, _knows _it has to be this way, _it had always had been meant to; afterall._

…

…

…

Ohmigod I'm sorry but I felt the need to write some AoKuroKaga. Tell me if you want me to do anything with this and I might.

Read and drop a comment! Don't forget to favorite and follow, **it means a ton to me and inspires me to keep writing more and more**!


End file.
